Your sound
by Eri-Kumiko
Summary: TMGS3, Shitara x Bambi, random event. Basically Bambi's visiting Seiji's house and they're being hot and silly.


_I'm not believing I'm actually going to submit this. Please keep in mind this story was written in the middle of the night in a very strange state of mind and I'm not a natural writer - plus I haven't written fanfictions since 2008 or so. Feel free to proceed with all these facts in your mind xD_

_A random setting, I guess it could be Bambi's last year in high school. Shitara Seiji x Bambi 3  
_

It was the sweetest sound I had ever heard. I was sure the rest of the world had nothing like that to offer. How could a melody sound so soft and mellow?

I closed my eyes and tilted my head slightly on the side. The feelings poured inside the melody made my chest feel tight and my breathing difficult. It was so emotional. The sound was so beautiful, yet so lonely. Filled with so much longing. I let out a long sigh, just like trying to blow the emotions away from inside me.

The playing stopped abrubtly. I opened my eyes immediately, glancing at the man in front of the piano. He had a sharp look in his eyes, a cool look on his face. The evening sun cast red and yellow shades on his figure, making him look a bit softer than usually. He stood up formally and walked to me, quietly.

He sat right beside me, not leaving an inch of empty space between us.

He examined my eyes carefully, his expression never changing. I tried to study his eyes as well, yet they wouldn't reveal a single thing about his thoughts. There was a brief silence, yet I felt like I had to break the magic of the moment. I had never been one to handle these kinds of situations too well.

"What is it?" I asked, curious. "I would've loved to hear some more"

He finally averted his auburn eyes from mine. Emotion begun to form on his face. It didn't seem like a positive one.

"You seemed bored" He stated bluntly.

I could only blink in surprisement for a while. Me? Bored? Of his music? No, no, no - those three things didn't belong in the same sentence. The absurdity of that accusation made me let out a small laughter.

"How in the world did I make you feel that way?" I asked once more, an entertained tone in my voice. Sometimes I could only wonder what was going on in this guy's head.

He gave me a cold glare. I knew I was in trouble then. He was so difficult to deal with when he got irritated. He closed his eyes, and sighed. "Forget it. You should go home"

I grabbed his hand firmly before he could finish that sentence completely. I knew he tried to get up and distance me from himself - that's how he always acted when he was on that certain mood. I wasn't going to let him do that. I didn't want to be apart from him at that moment. I never did.

"I don't want to"

The words fell out in a way a five-year-old would say them. Stubborn and honest. I locked my eyes with his. I was sure he would mock me any moment now, yet he never did.

He didn't say anything.

The rays of the evening sun coloured his eyes a shade of fierce crimson. They didn't seem fearsome, however. They were very gentle. I felt my grip on his hand soften as I looked at them. My whole body felt like melting on that very place. I loved those eyes and the look they gave me. I loved the warmth of that body that was so close to mine.

A soft smile formed on his lips. Usually I would have answered it, but right then I found myself unable to. He had immobilized my body and mesmerized my mind simply with his presence. The silence had gone on for too long. I found myself wanting to break it but my mouth wouldn't speak.

I felt his arm wrap around my waist, so slowly and gently. My skin burned underneath his touch. His hand caressed my cheek, slowly placing itself under my chin. He drew my face closer to his. I didn't resist.

His lips were slightly dry, yet soft. I opened my mouth, yearning for his taste. I was immobilized no more, it was quite the opposite. I felt like something was controlling me. My body seemed to move on it's own, and I simply followed along like a marionette in a play. My hands found their way around him, feeling his back. It was firm, muscular. I wanted to feel it directly.

I could feel the touch of his fingertips on my chest as he unbuttoned my blouse. He seemed so hasty, so lost in the moment. His lips pulled away for a second, and suddenly his cheek caressed mine. I felt my head turn to his direction, pressing my skin even more against his. He kissed a spot just under my ear and the side of my neck. I breathed deeply so I wouldn't faint.

There was a knock on the door.

Both of us froze right where we were. I came to realize what I was doing. The room felt hot and humid. Our skins were moist and we breathed heavily. Suddenly I felt ashamed for my almost bare chest.

"Young master, our guest has arrived. Please arrive shortly" The butler's voice echoed through the door. I swallowed.

"I will. Send him my apologies for a slight delay" Seiji answered with a raised voice. The butler told his thanks and left. Neither of us said anything until the sound of his footsteps were gone.

Seiji placed his hand on his forehead, rubbing it like he would've had a headache. 'Irritated' was written all over his face again.

I took my distance from him and buttoned my shirt quickly. I felt my cheeks burn as the images of just moments ago played through my head. I couldn't believe I had lost myself like that. I felt so improper.

"You heard him", Seiji finally managed, "I must go." His eyes were glued on the floor, his brows forming a frown above them. Few bangs of metallic blue hair fell down on his face as he lowered his head.

Quiet moments went by. Yet he didn't even attempt to leave.

It made me smile.

I scooted next to him and caressed his hair, comforting. I let my fingers play through the silky curls, watching how they moved differently from every touch. I felt his body twitch as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"It's alright", I whispered against his skin.

He remained quiet for a while. Then he sighed, and shook his head subtly.

"It's not alright"

He placed his hand on my thigh and gave it a small squeeze. "I can't believe I let myself lose it like that..." His voice sounded exhausted. It seemed like he chose his words very carefully. "I... I am a very proper man. You can feel safe with me. I promise"

I hugged him tightly. "I know"

His eyes widened remarkably. I can't help wondering what was so surprising about my words. I thought all of this was very obvious, but I guess some things have to be voiced in order to understand.

"Just for your information, I'm a very proper woman too. So don't get any funny thoughts about me losing myself like that with anyone else" I spoke in a tone both honest and joking. I drew myself away from him and sighed dramatically. "My, my. Sometimes you just assume things and then treat them as the absolute truth! It's really bothersome for me sometimes, you know..."

He blinked a few times with a blank look on his face. It took a moment for the information to really sink inside his head, it seemed.

Then he burst out to laughter.

Originally I had meant to act like I was hurt, perhaps make him see some trouble to make me smile. Yet all of that disappeared when I heard that glad sound escaping from his mouth and that relieved look on his face. A smile cracked on my face right away and I covered my mouth as I started to chuckle.

"You... You..." He uttered at first, his voice still trembling with laughter. "...You're something else, really..."

He shook his head one last time and stood up, straightening his clothes. He gave me a quick glance before walking out of the room. When he was opening the door, he stopped for a moment. He bit his lip.

"...It won't take long. So stay. I hope you can feel at home"

And with those words he left.

I stood up as the door closed. I looked around the room, observing. It was very neat and sophisticated. It kind of made me envious as I thought about my own room - I had left it in a pretty bad mess. Then again, I didn't have any personal servants to clean up after me or any professionals to decorate my house. Which kind of led me to wonder; what kind of a room would Seiji actually have if he lived by himself? Had he even chosen any of the furniture or decor in here by himself?

The thought bothered me a little, yet I decided to shrug it off. After looking around for a while my feet led me to the piano. Without really thinking further, I sat down in front of it, just admiring it's black surface. I was too afraid to touch it.

The song Seiji had played just a while ago began to play inside my head. I hummed it quietly to myself and swayed subtly to it's rhythm.

That's right... I had thought it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard just a moment ago. I had been sure nothing like that could exist in this world of ours.

Then he laughed.


End file.
